Of Way Too Early Mornings & Sugary Breakfasts
by The Keener
Summary: This is exactly what happens every sunday morning when you have an eight year old son who likes to experiment in the kitchen.


Of Way-Too-Early Mornings & Sugary Breakfasts

**Hello! This is me again! So, I'm already warning you, this is nauseatingly fluffy and probably a tad OOC. The other day, I had such a huge craving for chocolate chips cookies and this is what came out of it. I know this is really different from No Matter What, which is a hurt/comfort fic of mine, but I'm still new at this so I'm testing the waters if I could say so! English is still not my natigue language, so I'm sorry if there are mistakes of any kind in this. With no further ado, I'm letting you get into it.**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Castle, nor any of its characters and I'm still glad I don't. My trust in is AWM, in the writers and in the cast & crew.**

When Rick Castle woke up that day, it was to something, or rather someone, a very small someone indeed, shaking his left shoulder. Slowly, he opened his eyes to look at who was causing all that fuss.

"Hey" he said sleepily as he considered the tiny darkened form standing on his bedside. "What're you doing up already, kiddo? It's… it's what… five in the morning? It's dark…sunday… way too early." he grumbled. He was just _not _a morning person. Every weekend, no exception, his eight year old son won over him and his ubiquitous idleness anyway.

"It's five thirty, wake up!" Again, he felt tiny hands shaking his left shoudler. "Get out of bed, daddy!" The said tiny hands grabbed his left wrist and pulled lightly. "Why are you so lazy in the first place? Urgh!"

"Okay, okay, you win, Carter, you win." he retorted as he slowly got out of bed and put his favourite slippers on, rubbing his eyes.

"I need an assistant cook again, and you're going to help me!" Carter said enthusiastically. "Ready?" he asked as he grasped his father's forearm with his hands. "Yup, ready, little man." _Oh, this little boy, incredibly persuasive, just like me, _Castle thought, smiling as he walked to the kitchen, his son by his side.

At destination, Castle kneeled in front of Carter and ruffled his light brown hair. "So, what do you want to cook for breakfast on this lovely sunday way-too-early-morning, petit chef?" he asked, grinning.

"Hm." he said as he thought, knitting his eyebrows together. "I know!" he exclaimed after a beat. "We're gonna bake chocolate chips cookies! Best. Idea. Ever!" he said happily.

"I see you wanna make mommy happy, right, monkey boy?" Castle said with a wink. The small boy nodded merrily, his wide green eyes sparkling at the thought of making his mommy smile. "Let's get working!"

Kate Beckett woke up to the noisy sound of a metallic kitchen ustensil being dropped on the ceramic floor. She knew exactly what that sound was, she heard it almost every weekend. _Oh, Carter and his early morning kitchen escapades. I bet he just dropped a spoon or something. Clumsy, he really is his father's_, she thought to herself and chuckled softly. What was Carter cooking this morning? Every sunday, her son and husband cook breakfast. Well, weird breakfast, to say the least. Last week's was caramel crumble. Raspberry pie two weeks ago. She was okay with the fact that she had to eat her son's culinary experiences for breakfast every weekend as long as she got her morning coffee. She has a sweet tooth just like Carter does, after all, so she didn't really care. And she admitted to herself a long time ago that she found her son and his father cooking together kind of soothing. An other metallic clinking sound brought her back to reality. Curiosity won after her, she just had to go and see by herself what was going on. She got out of bed and walked to the nearby kitchen. When Kate got the spacious room into full view, she casually leaned against the nearest wall, just to watch them both for a minute. The four feet tall boy was vigorously whipping some kind of yummy-looking dough in a large glass bowl. Chocolate chips cookies, her favourite Carter-made-breakfast meal. Best way to make her smile on a sunday morning. She smiled as she saw Rick turning around, walking to her.

"Good morning, love." he said sweetly, closing the distance between them, kissing her softly on the cheek.

"Good morning Rick." she cheekily grinned and got on her tiptoes as she brought her face close to his, their lips mere inches apart before they got interrupted by Carter dropping yet another spoon on the floor. Kate snickered and turned around to face the little pajamas-clad guy.

"Hey there, Munchkin, need some help?" she asked her son.

"Mommy!" Carter exclaimed, running to her and hugging her leg. "Hi!"

"Hi, sweetie." she silently giggled. He was just too adorable for her not to laugh at his antics. "I see you two are cooking chocolate chips cookies." she said as she ruffled his hair. "I can help. You know I don't mind cleaning the bowl, do you?" she asked mischievously.

"Nope, Kate." Castle said as he put both his hands on her shoulders, massaging them. "We're doing all the work today. Just sit and enjoy the view. Your coffee's on the table. The cookies just need a little baking and they'll be ready to eat." he continued as he laid a featherlight kiss on the right side of her neck, guiding her at the dining table, his hands still on her shoulders.

"As you wish, Mr. Castle." she murmured as she sat down. As she sipped her steaming hot coffee, she intently watched them while Rick placed round-shaped dough forms on a metallic plate and put it into the oven. Little Castle just smiled, both his hands on his hips. Apparantly, he proud of his sous-chef's job.

"Carter, last time you cooked chocolate chips cookies with your father for me, you wanted to spend the night at Oliver's. You know they're my favourite. What do you want this time around?" she joked, laughing at his overly dramatic reaction.

"Mom!" he said, feigning hurt, a hand over his heart. "You wound me! Can't I just cook my mommy her favourite Carter-flavoured breakfast to show her I love her?" he tragically said as he put his biggest smile on his face, shattering the theatrical effect he just had created.

"And can't I just wake up at five thirty in the morning to help our son cook said chocolate chips cookies to show my wife I love her?" Castle said, grinning too.

"I love you too, guys." Kate said, a watery smile lingering on her lips. She just couldn't pinpoint what she did to deserve those two wonderful guys in her life.

"I love you more, Kate. Always will do, I promise."

"Dad! Ew!"

Oh yes, this definitely just another way-too-early morning eating excessively sugary breakfast at the Castle's. As always.

**A/N. Sooo this is it! I hope you liked it. I'm still open to any kind of comments or suggestions or whatever, so, yup! Thanks for reading everyone! :D**


End file.
